Cammeray, New South Wales
| postcode = 2062 | est = | pop = 6,784 (2011 Census) | area = 1.5 | stategov = Willoughby | fedgov = North Sydney | near-nw = Naremburn | near-n = Northbridge | near-ne = Mosman | near-w = Crows Nest | near-e = Cremorne | near-sw = Crows Nest | near-s = North Sydney | near-se = Neutral Bay | dist1 = 5 | dir1 = north | location1= Sydney CBD }} Cammeray is a suburb on the lower North Shore of Sydney, New South Wales, Australia. Cammeray is located north of the Sydney central business district, in the local government area of North Sydney Council. Cammeray is mostly a residential area. Some houses have waterfront access such as those in Cowdroy Avenue and the end of Cammeray Road, leading down to Folly Point. History Cammeray is named after the Cammeraygal, the Aboriginal tribe who once resided in the North Sydney area. Cammeray was Sydney's first quarry, with sandstone blocks from the quarry making many of the first buildings in Sydney town. Demographics According to the 2011 Census of Population, there were 6,784 residents in Cammeray. In Cammeray, 62.5% of people were born in Australia. The most common other countries of birth were England 6.9%, New Zealand 3.6% and South Africa 1.5%. 79.1% of people only spoke English at home. Other languages spoken at home included Cantonese 2.0%, Japanese 1.5% and Mandarin 1.1%. The most common responses for religion in Cammeray were No Religion 27.8%, Catholic 25.3% and Anglican 20.1%. Commercial area Miller Street, the main thoroughfare of Cammeray, is lined with restaurants influenced by Chinese, Thai and Italian cuisine, as well as several cafes, the local post office, a petrol station and many other small businesses. The Green Park shopping area makes a small hamlet, within the village of Cammeray. Transport Cammeray is the last of the south-bound bus stops for services that operate via the Warringah Freeway to the Sydney central business district, although other south-bound services do travel to North Sydney, Milsons Point and Crows Nest. Long Gully Bridge, a sandstone bridge spanning Tunks Park that once carried trams to Northbridge in the early half of the 20th century, is located at the northern end of Cammeray. It is now a vital link to suburbs north of Cammeray, and is an easily recognised feature to people living in the surrounding area. Schools Cammeray Public School, catering for students from Kindergarten to Year 6, is situated on the corner of Palmer and Bellevue Streets. Cammeray Children's Centre, a pre – school and childcare centre, is located at Warwick Avenue in Green Park. Churches The All Saints' Anglican church, part of the Naremburn Cammeray Anglican Church, is located in 5 Carter St. Cammeray. The Sisters of St. Joseph are located in 1 Lytton St, Cammeray. Houses While there are also some older high rise apartment blocks in certain areas of Cammeray that were built several decades ago, the majority of residences are in the form of stand-alone or semi-detached, single or double-storey houses. Many of the quieter streets are lined with trees and have nature stips. This gives Cammeray a pleasant green look. Recently there have been many housing redevelopments in the heart of Cammeray Shopping Village. They take the form of low rise apartment blocks. Parks and recreation Tunks Park is a recreation area, popular among joggers and those wishing to walk their dogs. It also provides Cammeray with three sporting fields, notably cricket pitches during the summer, soccer, rugby league and union fields during the winter. The Norths Pirates Junior Rugby Union Club, is Cammeray's local village rugby union team who play all home games at the western field of Tunks Park. The North Sydney Brothers, a junior rugby league club also have all their home games there as well as the rugby league teams of Marist College North Shore. At the eastern edge of Tunks Park is a small boat ramp allowing small boats to enter Middle Harbour. Because Tunks Park is at the bottom of a valley and partially enclosed by bushland, it has several short, easily navigable bushwalking trails that lead up to Naremburn to the west and Northbridge to the east. A skatepark and youth plaza is also scheduled to be completed soon. Cricket and golf are both well represented with the Cammeray Cricket Club and Cammeray Golf Club. Cammeray Golf Course is a nine-hole course that is situated between Cammeray Road and the Warringah Freeway. Situated near the golf course is a tennis club and soccer field where the local junior soccer team, the North Sydney Bears, practice. Cammeray also has a mixture of social focal points, including the ANZAC Club and the North Sydney Leagues Club. Cammeray Marina is on Cowdroy Avenue. Gallery Image:Northbridge Suspension Bridge.JPG|Long Gully Bridge, view from Northbridge Image:Cammeray Tunks Park.JPG|Tunks Park Image:Northbridge Flat Rock Gully Reserve.JPG|Flat Rock Gully Reserve References Category:Suburbs of Sydney